


Soft Kisses

by deinehedonistin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinehedonistin/pseuds/deinehedonistin
Summary: Simon Snow casually kisses his enemy good night on 'accident', it continues happening and he is so confused.





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Rainbow Rowell.

Their shared room is quiet; the only noises come from the scratches of pencils over paper and the flip of pages. They have a pretty important test tomorrow so both of them are hunched over their books and notes even though Simon is sure Baz doesn’t really need to study, he’ll get the highest score anyway. Git.

Baz is sitting on the desk completely immerse in a book while Simon is on his bed with his notes sprawled all over and now being ignored. Simon should’ve done the same as Baz and study on the desk as any normal person would but his bed seemed way more comfortable, which is exactly the problem, he’s falling asleep. He’s trying to keep his eyes open and concentrate on his notes but after a few minutes he decides that there is no way he’s getting any info into his brain being as tired as he is. He looks at his watch only to realize it’s already two a.m.

He gets off his bed and starts picking up his notes and tiredly throws them over the desk, next to where Baz is still working. “I’m off to bed.” He mumbles, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the corner of Baz’s mouth before making his way to his bed.

It isn’t until he’s tucked in his bed and hears Baz softly saying “Good night, Snow.” that he realizes what just happened.

He kissed Baz.

Suddenly he doesn’t feel as tired anymore. At first he just panics because now Baz will definitely kill him (Baz already wanted to kill him, now it’ll just happen before he’d expected) but then he thinks about Baz’s tone as he wished him good night and how soft it sounded, so he’ll probably let this slide, right? No, Simon doesn’t really think Baz will let it slide, he’ll use it against him when he least expects it. He’ll have to be more careful now. Maybe he’ll have to follow him around just like in fifth year.

Then it hits him. He actually kissed Baz. What. The. Fuck. He’s got no idea why he did that, he thinks it was probably because he hasn’t received _that_ kind of affection ever since Agatha broke up with him and he did it out of habit but he knows that even when they were dating they never kissed each other like that, like they’d been together for a really long time and they’d just naturally fallen into a rhythm together where this type of thing just felt comfortable. This had felt domestic. Fuck.

He’s not sure if he should be worried about what this might mean for him or if instead he should worry about the ways Baz will use this against him.

For a minute he considers getting out of bed and explaining Baz everything but the lights go off which means Baz has gone to bed too and anyway, what is there to explain? He’s usually not very good with words and now that there is not much to say he could only make this situation worse, so he lays there in bed leaving things as they are. But he only falls asleep hours later, he’s not tired anymore, he’s just thinking about Baz, and Baz’s lips and how natural kissing him felt.

 

Simon wakes up before Baz the next day and hurries to get down for breakfast, making sure to avoid any conversation with him. It doesn’t matter really, later on the afternoon when they both are back in the room Baz doesn’t mention the kiss and Simon is so relived they can pretend it never happened. Maybe Baz even forgot about it, they were both so tired anyway. They quickly fall back into their usual routine of ignoring each other unless they are fighting and throwing insults and snarky remarks at each other. Everything is back to normal.

Except Baz apparently hasn’t forgotten.

It’s a week later and it’s the first time they’re both awake at night in their room ever since the kissing incident. Simon had decided that there wasn’t any point on following Baz around and that it was probably wiser to… avoid him.

He’s just really nervous and his magic keeps on spilling whenever he’s around the other man and he doesn’t want him to realize what’s going on because he himself doesn’t even know what’s happening. Simon has been a bit confused ever since that night.

It’s late again and it looks like Baz isn’t heading to the catacombs tonight like he’s been doing the past few days, he’s just getting ready to go to bed. Simon finishes his Magic Words assignment and decides to do the same, heading towards the window to open it, just as he does do, Baz marches to close it again. It’s been a while since they last bickered about it and Simon feels tempted to open it again but he doesn’t really wanna fight so he just huffs. “You’re such a prick.” He mutters looking up at Baz. That’s the exact moment he realizes how close they are. His magic suddenly spills harder.

“I’ve let you keep it open for several weeks. I think someone should teach the Chosen One that he can’t always have things his way.” Baz states, he’s got that glare in his eyes that seems so deathly. Neither moves an inch.

Simon huffs again. “Whatever. I’m off to bed.” He says annoyed and turns towards his bed.

“What, no goodnight kiss this time?” Baz says, voice full of sarcasm, and Simon actually freezes, his heart skipping a beat. He turns around and Baz has got this cold facade that makes Simon absolutely angry. Of fcking course Baz wasn’t going to let that slide. Simon thinks he should make a snarky remark but he’s terrible when it comes to words so he just glares back at Baz before striding over to him and pressing his lips against Baz’s before quickly getting to his own bed, making sure to face the wall.

 

It kind of becomes a thing after that.

Whenever Simon and Baz are both in their room late at night Simon will press his lips against Baz’s before heading off to sleep. Sometimes it’s because Baz’ll make a sarcastic remark about it and Simon keeps telling himself that he does it just to spite him but when they are not discussing over something Simon will do it anyway and he'd rather not think about his reasons.

However, this goes on for a while and sometimes Simon thinks it probably isn’t normal for him to kiss his enemy goodnight and the refusing to acknowledge it.

But one evening Baz’s heading out of the room (to hunt, Simon’s sure) and just before he reaches for the door he stops right in front of Simon, leaning down and softly kissing him. “Good night, Snow.” He says and just like that he’s out of the room, leaving a flustered Simon behind.

 

A week later it happens for the first time in the morning too. Simon is getting out of the bathroom after his shower while Baz is just finishing putting his uniform on all sleepy, he’s tying his tie around his neck and shuffling over to Simon, and then pressing a lazy kiss to his mouth. “Good morning, Snow.” He mutters before entering the bathroom to style his hair and closing the door behind him.

Simon is frozen for a few seconds, just thinking that sleepy Baz is quite cute. Then it startles him that this is now a morning thing too. What the hell is Baz playing at? Sure, Simon was the one to start it but now he’s thinking that he should probably stop it. The thing is… he doesn’t want it to stop, he likes it, whatever that means. And also, he knows he’s thick sometimes but this is something so evident that not even him can miss it, he knows what this means. At least for him. He doesn’t only like the kisses, he likes Baz himself and he’s done neglecting his feelings.

Liking a man is not as scary as he would’ve thought; the hard part is that that man is Baz, the guy who’s been planning his downfall ever since they met each other. Baz will never reciprocate his feelings and that hurts a whole lot more than Simon would like to admit.

 

This whole situation keeps getting worse and Simon is so confused.

He tries to remind himself that Baz has no feelings for him other than hatred but sometimes he lets himself believe that Baz likes him a bit because they haven’t had as many arguments lately and because Baz now sometimes catches Simon on the hallways when no one is looking around and kisses him softly before pretending nothing out of the ordinary happened. Honestly, Baz is just playing with Simon’s heartstrings and it’s confusing but he’s enjoying this side of Baz too much to make it stop. He’s fucked.

 

It’s been several weeks since this kissing thing started and while Simon can list a few things that have changed ever since, there are many that have stayed the same. Right now, he’s walking with Penny towards the library because they need to get some books for a History of Magick assignment, Penny is talking animatedly about this new spell she came across with but Simon is kinda distracted… well, he’s distracted enough to bump into someone while entering the library.

He looks up and his breath hitches when he faces Baz. He expects Baz to shove him and say something mean to him, however, Baz takes Simon by the shoulders to steady him and chuckles a bit. “Be careful, Chosen One.” He tells him before pressing a small kiss to the corner of Simon’s lips and rushing out of the library.

Simon smiles to himself and continues his way until he notices that Penelope is not walking next to him anymore. He turns back to look at her raising an eyebrow at him.

“So when were you going to tell me that Baz and you are dating? I mean, I think I should’ve seen it coming but…”

“What do you mean? Baz and I aren’t dating.”

Penelope laughs. “Sure didn’t look like it.”

That’s when Simon realizes that these kisses have become so normal to him and this is the first time someone has actually been there to witness it. He shrugges. “It was just a kiss. We’ve become closer lately.”

Penny actually throws her head back and laughs loudly. “Merlin, Simon, you’re so dense. You don’t go around kissing your roommate just because you’re close.”

Simon wants to protest but now that Penny is mentioning it, it does seem weird. However Simon can’t let himself believe Baz is even attracted to him, because what are the chances anyway?

“He’s still my enemy.”

“So you really aren’t official. Simon, I think you should talk to him just to clear it out.”

Then Penny’s walking into the library and searching for the books they need so their conversation is over even if Simon can’t think about anything else. Could Baz Pitch actually like him back?

 

Simon gets back to his room that afternoon carrying two cups of coffee, it’s kind of difficult to open the door but he manages. He finds Baz sitting on his bed reading a book. The sight is nice, Baz looks comfortable and peaceful, it might be a perfect time to talk to him even if he feels so nervous that he can feel his magic spilling and can do nothing about it.

He puts his own coffee on his desk before approaching Baz.

“Hey,” he says, voice quivering “I brought you coffee.”

Baz raises and eyebrow at him before setting his book aside and taking the cup from Simon’s hands. “You sure it’s not poisoned?” he asks, yet he takes a sip. “Damn, Snow, you know exactly how I make my coffee.”

Simon sits in the bed next to Baz, he’s never done this and Baz is eyeing him suspiciously but he doesn’t say anything else, he just takes another sip at his coffee before putting the cup on the nightstand. “I guess I pay attention at how you like to make your coffee… actually, I think I pay attention to a lot of things you do.” Simon admits.

Baz is looking intently at him which does nothing to ease his nerves. “What are you trying to say?” he finally asks.

Simon sighs. “I wanted to talk to you but I’m not very good with words, so- just-.” He mumbles while taking Baz's cheeks between his hands and going for a kiss. He’s kissed Baz multiple times in the past weeks but this kiss is different, for once, it’s not rushed, he’s taking his time savouring Baz's lips and Baz has put his hand on Simon’s waist which makes him feel a bit too happy and confident enough to run a hand through Baz’s hair. Baz sights before pulling away.

“Why are you doing all this?” Baz asks in a whisper.

“I think I’m a bit in love with you.” Simon tries to say it sounding courageous but it comes out sheepish instead.

“Well, it’s nice to know my feelings are reciprocated.” Baz says smiling a bit.

“I think I’d like to- I mean, I think it’d be nice to- like, date you or something.”

“Date me or something.” Baz repeats with a bit of sarcasm in there. “I thought we were already 'dating or something' but it’s nice to know we’re on the same page now.”

Now Simon is really stunned because he can’t believe this is actually happening.

“I just thought you were kissing me because… well, actually I never thought about why you were kissing me.” Simon admits, looking down at his feet.

“Wow, we’re dating and you didn’t even know. I can’t believe my boyfriend is so dense “ Baz says rolling his eyes.

Simon hits him playfully but then he realizes.

“Are we boyfriends?” he asks unable to hide his excitement.

Baz rolls his eyes again.

“I sure hope so.”

Simon wants to let him know how much he wants this, how happy he is that Baz wants to be his boyfriend, how much he likes this better than fighting but again, words are not his strength so instead he throws himself at Baz, wrapping his arms around him and putting all his emotions on one kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> This is the very first time I write a fanfic and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if it sucked.


End file.
